Le Petit Chaperon Rouge tuera Greyback !
by Pommeverte46
Summary: Solène a fait une connerie et maintenant on ce retrouve a devoir sauver des personnages d'Harry Potter voilà comment, l'une d'elles a souhaiter quelque chose elles doivent maintenant sauver la monde sous de nouvelles identités : La Licorne, Shéhérazade, La Panthère Noire et Le Petit Chaperon Rouge! ( OC/Fred W. OC/George W. OC/Théodore N. OC/Blaize Z. OC/Angelina J. OC/Katie B.)
1. 1 Le souhait qui part en cacahuète !

**Le souhait qui part en cacahuètes !**

* * *

Solène gesticulant à travers la cour : "Tu trouves pas ça chiant que tous les acteurs qui étaient moches, soit maintenant beau dans la réalité ?"

Je me tourne vers l'une de mes meilleurs amies, une grande brune au yeux marron.  
Au fait moi c'est Muriel, une sorte de boule de poile chevelue, yeux verts/bleus/marrons, cheveux caramels... Je suis l'ainée du groupe ayant redoublée, J'ai 17 ans et je suis née le 6/11...  
En ce moment on est toute les deux assises sous notre arbre dans la cour du lycée, à attendre les deux autres filles de notre groupe et par dessus tout mes deux autres meilleures amies, Fany une belle métisse, brune cheveux tressés, yeux marrons foncés et Lisa une superbe indienne au cheveux onyx et qui tombe en belle boucle les yeux couleur ambres.

"Si dans le genre Malefoy et Neville ... En plus la moitié des personnages ne sont pas présent dans les films ! Ils ont oubliés Théodore Nott tu te rends compte ?!" Oui j'ai tendance à exagérer quand je suis fâchée.

Solène elle, me regarde amusée : "Je croyais que c'était Fred ton personnage préféré ..."  
Je la regarde indignée : "Mais c'est mon personnage préféré ! Je défend juste le droit à la présence du chérie de Lili au même titre que les autres !"

"Si tu veux ! Si tu veux mais t'énerve pas sur moi." Réplique telle.

Fany et Lisa déboulent d'un coup en rigolant : "Salut les filles !" S'exclame telles."Bonjour." Les saluais je ... Politesse oblige...Amies aussi...  
Solène elle, se contenta d'un gros câlin grouper.

Lisa nous regarda a tour de rôles : "Non ne me dites pas que vous êtes encore entrain de débattre la dessus ?!"Je croise les bras en boudant : "Bin quoi ?! Je défendais ton copain un peu de respect ! Et puis quand je veux débattre sur Twillight vous voulez pas en plus, alors que j'ai plein de théories ..."

Fany en rigolant : "C'est parce que c'est chiant et gnian-gnian... Mais ça fait mille fois que vous parlez de celui là le sujet doit être épuisé depuis non ?"Solène la regarda indignée : "Le sujet n'est jamais épuisé quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter "!

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation envers mon compagnon dans ma lutte Harry Potterienne !  
"Vous et moi savons que j'ai raison, alors j'en est rien à foutre !"Fany me regarde deux seconde avant de me dire calmement que j'ai l'air conne.

Je lui réplique : "Ouais mais moi au moins j'en est seulement l'air alors que d'autres..." Puis devant le regard de Fafa supplie : "J'ai rien dit s'il te plait me frappe pas !"  
Avant de m'enfuir en courant tandis que la Fany en colère me poursuit.

Pendant ce temps je voie Lili et Soso continuer de débattre sur qui entre Hermione et Bellatrix a le plus besoin d'un soin capillaire, et la réponse fut les miens évidement... Injustice quand tu nous tiens !

Fany me rattrapa enfin, pas très endurante la petite (NDA : Je rigole, me frappe pas !), et me frappa enfin...

Donc après cette course poursuite nous rejoignîmes (NDA : J'aime mon correcteur quand j'ai fais une faute de conjugaison il m'a mis ignare en correction ...) nous eûmes juste le temps d'entendre la phrase fatidique prononcer par Solène : "Comme même ce serait génial si on pouvait faire partie du monde d'Harry Potter... Avant qu'une étrange lumière blanche aveuglante nous enveloppes toutes les quatre."

* * *

 **Yeaaah les gens ! Comment ça vas ?! Alors nouvelle histoire que j'écris, si vous la trouver aussi sur Wattpad c'est normal je l'ai commencé là ! Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous demande de me laisser plein de commentaire pour donner vos avis !**

 **Ah et je tiens a remercier mes deux Bêtas chéries je vous adores NDBS et NDBF ! Elles corrigeront mes horribles fautes en alternances et là c'est NDBS qui commence !**

 **Bizzz !**

 _ **Pommeverte46 !**_


	2. 2 La rencontre avec Gandalf

**La rencontre avec Gandalf oups je veux dire Dumbledore !**

* * *

Lorsque la lumière blanche diminua on était sur un quai, et pas n'importe quel quai celui 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross. (NDA : celle du tome sept, lorsque Harry ce retrouve dans le coma après cet pris de nouveaux l'Avada kadavra, celle qui est toute blanche et vide …)

« Putain pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fait une connerie! » Je m'exclame en me tournant vers les autres...

Qui s'en foutent royalement de moi, c'est à dire Fany entrain de frapper Solène est Lisa essayant de les séparer, je me désintéressai de la scène pour me concentrer sur la personne au bout du quai.

J'enlève mes lunettes les essuie calmement sur mon t-shirt et les remis : « Dites les filles vous voyez ce que je vois ou c'est une hallucination ? »  
« Dumby ! » S'exclame Solène tout en se précipitant vers lui. « C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je peux toucher la barbe de Papy Busbus ! » Geste qu'elle met aussitôt en pratique.

Fany s'exclame : « Soso lâche Dumby ! »Solène se met alors à faire un câlin a Dumby, ce qui du coup semble le mettre mal à l'aise, _(NDA : Tu m'étonne moi aussi, si j'avais une Solène accrocher en mode Koala sur moi je serai mal à l'aise...)_ tout en faisant des NON de la tête.

« C'est mon Dumby ! Je les vues en premières ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! »  
« Euh Mesdemoiselles... »

Lisa essaye de calmer le jeu : « Euh Solène tu devrais lâcher Dumbledore, ce n'est pas un jouet... »  
« M'en fout il est à moi ! » Hurle la folle en serrant plus fort le pauvre vieux qui ressemble à si méprendre à Gandalf. _(NDA : Yeaaah #terredumilieu !)_

« Vas-y Lili exprime ta rage laisse sortir la bête ! » Je coach à mes heures perdues...  
« Euh... Mumu tu sais que l'on dirait que tu parles à un chien là ! » M'avertis Fany.  
« Désolé Lisa pas fait gaffe ! » Je m'excuse.  
« Pas grave. Solène tu lâche le monsieur de suite ou t'aura plus de sucettes ou de tablettes de chocolats blancs ! » Menace Lili.  
« M'en fout, de toute façon Mumu elle m'en devra cinq... »  
« Mesdemoiselles... »  
« J'ai pas fait de lapsus révélateurs sur Justin, c'était révélateur mais c'était pas des lapsus... »  
« Ouais mais qu'est qui te dit qu'on parler de Justin, donc là ça fait 6 tu lui en dois 5 de tablettes ! » Réplique Fany.  
« Bande de chieuses ! » Putain elles sont chiantes m'en fout j'arriverai à prouver qu'il n'existe pas... _(NDA : Et dans la réalité l'histoire des lapsus et de tablettes et vraiment vrais, Solène avait disons décider de nous faire croire qu'elle me mettrait en couple avec un de ses meilleurs amis d'enfances, qui sont d'ailleurs jumeaux, sauf que Lili, Fafa et moi on était persuadées qu'ils n'existaient pas, et ça fait quelque jours que la Soso nous a avoué que c'était effectivement faux …)_

« MESDEMOISELLES ! » On se retourna vers la source du hurlement, qui se trouve être Dumby ! Solène le regarde puis regarde ses bras à présent vide.

« Bin comment vous avez fait ? » Demande-t-elle.  
« Transplanage. » Répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules blasé.  
« Mouais... » Répond Fany « Bon Albus pourquoi somme nous là ? Parce que je doute que ce soit pour prendre le thé ? » Il la regarda avec un air malicieux derrière ses lunettes en formes de demi lunes, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se faire couper par Lisa.

« Vous devriez arrêter ce regard, ça fait vieux pédophile... »  
« C'est vrai ? » Nous demanda t'il soudainement inquiet.  
« Et ouais, on vous l'a jamais dit ? » Lui répondis-je tranquillement.  
« Tu m'étonne que personne ne veuille de ses bonbons au citron ... » Continue Solène, que je coupe : « Quoi qu'il en soit la raison de notre présence ici est… »  
« Ah oui ! » Se réveilla le vieux. « Et bien il faut que vous sauviez le maximum de personnes à ma place, vu que je suis mort et vu que vous connaissez le futur, cela peut vous être utile ... »

On se regarda trente seconde toutes les quatre avant de dire d'une même voix un OK ! retentissant. Il nous regarda ébahit. « Vous êtes d'accord ?! » Solène lui répondit : « Bin ouais, tant qu'on peut foutre la merde, ça nous va ... » Soudain je pris conscience de quelque chose d'affreusement affreux et abominablement abominable. « Les filles ! »

« Quoi ?! » Me répondit Lisa inquiète.  
« C'est horrible ! On va être des putains de Mary-Sue ! » Lui répondis-je paniquer.  
« Mais t'as raison, c'est horrible on va devenir des pouffes qui sauvent une putain de cause perdue ! » Continua Fany.

Dumby nous regarde avec un air diabolique : « Oui et vous serez pratiquement aussi puissante que moi ! »  
Je commence à me rouler par terre en hurlant, avant de me redresser. « Attendez, vous avez dit que l'on devait sauver de gens c'est qui ? » Lui demandais-je. Ce fut Solène qui me répondit de façon plus qu'énergique. « A ton avis Fred bien sûr ! Ton chéri ! » Je me renfrognai, elle me soûlait à essayer de me trouver des mecs, et puis _lui_ , c'était carrément un personnage principal aucune chance qu'il me connaisse même si je le sauve de la mort...

« Tu me fais chier, Fred ne me connais pas, je ne le connais pas, ça se termine là ! »  
« Je te propose un marché, on oublie Justin de toute façon il existe pas, et on repart à zéro dans le compteur des lapsus révélateurs, et a 6 lapsus tu me dois mes 5 tablettes ok ?! » Cela pouvait être un marché effectivement intéressant, de tout façon je le savais que Justin n'existait pas... « Ok, mais de tout façon on le savait déjà ... » Lisa elle qui en a rien à foutre de nos états d'âmes « Dites quels sont les autres personnages à sauver ? »

Dumbledore qui s'en fout royalement de Lisa et qui est assis sur un fauteuil rouge avec du pop-corn dans une main enfournant de grosse boucher en nous regardant... « Lavande, Severus, Dobby... »  
« Ouais donc les gens habituels... » Dumby qui s'en fout vraiment de notre jolie indienne continue « Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini... » Et se fait couper par Fany cette fois si : « Comment ça Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini ? Ils sont pas des mangemort à la base ? » Le vieux sage hausse un sourcil. « Ils ont rejoint notre cause quelque jour avant ma mort, ce sera à vous de les sauver tous deux et de les contacter ... » Je regarde Fafa et Lili : « Finalement vous allez les voir vos chéris du coup ! » Fany qui s'en fout : « Dites, vous allez nous ramener quand, en quelle année ? »

Il nous regarde peiné « Je vous rappelle que je suis mort je ne peux vous ramenez que a mon présent, et il y a peu de chance pour qu'un jour vous reviendrez dans votre monde ... » J'étais un peu triste de quitter mon présent, il y avait vraiment des trucs cool au 21ème siècle, j'espérais pouvoir inventer un sort qui nous ferraient apparaître une T.V. Plasma...

« Ah ok … Et fait quoi pendant que Ryry Ronron et Mimi se baladent en Angleterre ? » Fany ne montrait pas forcément toujours ses émotions mais je savais qu'elle était triste...

« Bah on a qu'à se déguiser en et sauver des gens en supers héroïnes ! »Lisa notre cerveau...  
« La drogue ? » PAF ! Là c'est Fany qui vient de frapper Solène...  
« Et on pourrait avoir des capes et porter des loups ! » Continua Lili chaude dans son idée.  
« L'animal ? Aie-euh Fany-euh ! » Deviner qui vient de frapper qui … Encore...  
« Ouais et on sera les supers justicières masquées, cachant leurs identités sous des noms originaux ! » Je m'enflammai à mon tour.

Dumby que j'avais presque oublié s'exprima soudainement : « Il faudrait des capes à capuches en velours non ? » Je le regardai un instant intriguée : c'est ça comment vous avez deviné ? »

« L'instinct ma petite l'instinct... » Me répondit-il de façon énigmatique avant de se faire couper par notre licorne. « Vous avez aucun instinct vous êtes mort ! » Cette fois ci Fany éclata de rire en disant qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé...

Lisa qui en fait est toujours blasée : _(NDA : tu m'étonne Lili t'es la personne la plus courageuse pour nous supporter chaque jour !)_ Lui demanda si on pouvait avoir nos baguettes il les fit apparaître, et me donna la mienne en dernière, et à l'instant même où ma main entra en contact avec le morceau de bois délicatement ouvragé, la même lumière blanche que la première fois nous entoura, nous éblouissant.

* * *

 **Yeeeah les Gens c'est moi ! Votre auteur préférer (Chhhut faut pas vexer les autres ... Je rigole me tuer pas ) Nouveaux chapitre dit donc nouveaux délire ! J'ai la joix de vous dire que là vous êtes servie !**

 **Mais attention ! Ceci n'est que le début ! Bon évidemment il y aura des chapitre dramatique, triste ou encore romantique a en vomir mais il faut surtout penser que mon cerveaux et compliquer !**

 **Je suis une gamine de 15 ans dans le corps du ado de 17 avec la maturité du femme de 40 et des délire de gosse de 5 ans alors imaginer le tout !**

 **Bon quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et a la prochaine mes Cactus !**

 _ **Pommeverte46**_


	3. Nooooon pas eux ! Tout mais pas eux !

**Yeaaah ! C'est moi ! Donc nous voici repartie pour le troisième chapitre que je poste, tandis que je cherche l'inspiration (huuuh-pffff) pour le quatrième...**

 **Je dit merci a NDBS et NDBY ( qui a rejoint NDBS pour corriger ) pour le courrage qu'ils on eu pour corriger une fille qui écrit comme une gamine de cinq ans... Bisous !**

* * *

Lorsque la lumière blanche se dissipa, nous remarquâmes que nous étions dans une forêt des plus agréables, mais en plus des sacs de camping nous attendaient. Soudainement la lumière blanche réapparue non loin de nous, et ça commençait à me faire chier, laissant apparaître deux personnages qui ne nous étaient pas du tout inconnus.

Immédiatement Solène voulut se précipiter vers eux en hurlant : « Yannis mon petit frère de cœur préféré ! Saïan mon autre petit frère de cœur chéri ! » Mais je retiens d'un bras et pointe ma toute nouvelle baguette sur eux : « Quels sont les surnoms que je vous aie donnés lorsqu'on s'est rencontré ?! » Je vis Yannis devenir rouge avant de me répondre en rougissant : « Blanche Neige et DumNeige … » _(NDBY : C'est la triste vérité.)_ Puis le tour de Saïan qui lui n'était pas le moins du monde rouge. _(NDA : Tu m'étonne c'est pas lui qui a un surnom ridicule de fille)_ « Paillasson et Moquette ! »

Là encore immédiatement nous nous jetâmes sur eux pour leur faire un énorme câlin.

Mes deux petits frères _(NDA : et ouais ch'uis toujours la plus âgée, dans l'ordre : Moi, Solène, Yannis, Saian, Fany et enfin Lisa …)_ par procuration étaient avec nous dans le monde d'Harry Potter ! Et oui la grande famille Kent _(NDA : Désolée Fafa j'ai besoin de ce nom de famille pour la suite...)_ était enfin réunie.

10 Lignes de description en leur honneur :

Saïan métisse de 16 ans _(NDA : C'est faux si je disais la vérité il devrait avoir 15 ans donc deux ans de moins que moi … Mais pour cette fiction je fais ce que je veux!)_ né en novembre peu après Fany et moi, tout en sachant que je suis née avant eux, cheveux bruns caramels, tout doux comme de la Moquette d'où son surnom... Yeux caramels aussi, plus grand que Solène. _(NDA : Toujours faux, il est plus petit que Fany qui déjà à la base n'est pas très grande... Je plaisante !)_

Yannis, presque aussi pâle que Solène, légèrement plus rosé, cheveux noirs charbons et yeux marrons, il pourrait vraiment passer pour son petit frère, 17 ans _(NDA : Même chose._ ) toutes ses dents... Ok je sors … Né en juillet et légèrement plus petit que Saïan _(NDBY : Depuis quand ?!)_ _(NDA : j'te jure t'es plus petit que lui!)_ , je vous laisse par contre deviner pourquoi Blanche Neige... Non en fait j'ai pas envie, c'est juste qu'il a une coupe de cheveux qui fait très fille ! _(NDBY : Mais-euhh !)_

Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons au présent... Juste à temps pour entendre Lisa demander aux garçons ce qu'ils font là...

Ce fut B.N. _(NDA : Blanche Neige ! Avouez que je suis génial mon petit frère est un biscuit!)_ qui répondit : « Bin je sais pas trop on était dans la cour et on s'apprêtait à vous rejoindre, mais on vous a pas trouvé et à un moment donné alors qu'on allait à notre arbre, pouf une lumière blanche est apparue, et lorsqu'elle s'est dissipée on était devant un vieux qui ressemble à Gandalf … Il nous a donné ça puis on a disparu … » Le tout dit en nous montrant leurs baguettes magiques. _(NDA : Esprit pervers je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucun sous-entendus … Arrêtez je sais très bien que vous y avez tous pensé …)_

Moquette continua : « Et lorsqu'on est apparu on s'est fait agresser par une boule de poils chevelue... Traumatisés ... »

Je lui répondis le plus tranquillement possible que la boule de poil l'emmerdait, avant de me concentrer sur nos sacs, je commençais à en sortir un équipement de camping...

Soudainement je me retournai pour leur demander de m'aider lorsque je vis ce que Saïan s'apprêtait à faire, il commençait à diriger sa baguette vers des bouts de bois tout en commençant à réciter la formule ''Wingardium Leviosa'', je me précipitai vers lui pour lui mettre la main sur la bouche : « Imbécile, ne fait pas de magie ! Tu n'as pas encore l'âge, toi, Fany et Lisa vous ne pourrez pas en faire avant votre majorité sorcière, à 17 ans donc , sinon on risque de voir arriver les gens du ministère, et je peux t'assurer qu'il vaut mieux que nous restons inconnus pour l'instant... En attendant, seuls Solène, Yannis et moi pourrons et participerons seuls au mission de sauvetage compris ?! »

Je retirai ma mains de sa bouche, tandis qu'ils me regardaient tous, Fany ouvrit la bouche et je suppose qu'elle exprima l'avis général de tout le monde : « En fait t'es chiante à tout savoir sur tout... » _(NDBY : Ahnww j'aurai pas aimé)_

J'haussais les épaules, c'est ma faute si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relire 10 fois chaque livre … Non ? Je laissais Lisa expliquer toute notre mission aux deux garçons et kidnappai Solène, qui ne voulait pas lâcher Yannis, pour qu'elle m'aide à installer notre tente, pendant qu'elle mettait un sort d'agrandissement intérieur à notre chez nous je m'éloignais pour installer des sorts de protection, repousses moldues etc. …

Ceci fait, Soso nous invita à nous installer dans le salon, qui je ne sais comment, c'était retrouvé avec des canapés, des poufs et des coussins...

Pendant que je m'installais, Yannis trouva merveilleusement génial de faire chier Saïan en lui teignant les cheveux en rose fluo, _(NDBY : J'aurai tellement aimé voir ça !)_ Saïan se jeta sur le brun, pour selon ses dires, lui faire bouffer sa baguette, tandis que Solène se jetait dans la mêlée pour sauver son petit frère adoré des foudres de la Moquette enragée...

Tandis que Lili et Fafa supportaient leurs catcheurs préférés tout en faisant des paris sur qui perdra ses dents en premier...

En gros c'était la merde, plus le choix je dois intervenir avant qu'ils s'entretuent pour un pot de nutella... _(NDBS Attention gros placement de produit )(NDA:Je t'emmerde Soso! C'est le seul truc où ta trouvé le moyen de placer un commentaire?)_ _(NDBY : Soso , je te pensais plus bavarde.)_ Je pris donc mon courage avec des pincettes, oui il est très dangereux mon courage, presque radioactif, les immobilisa grâce à un sort, et leur rendis leurs formes normales...

Oui parce que entre-temps Solène avait trouvé marrant de transformer Saïan en jelly à la fraise et s'apprêtait à le bouffer...

Une fois calmés, la réunion put commencer... « Bon je propose que l'on établisse de suite une liste des personnes à sauver. Des choses à acheter et de l'ordre chronologique des événements... Puis de trouver un moyen pour aider les moldues, ainsi que des noms, pour avoir des identités secrètes comme Batman, pour éviter de se faire découvrir mais en même temps être connus de l'ordre du Phoenix comme une aide pour Harry et en même temps une menace pour face de Serpy... » Proposa, justement, Fany, je vais pas vous cacher qu'elle a réussi à paumer la moitié d'entre nous... Elle s'apprêtait visiblement à repartir dans son délire ...

Sauf qu'elle se fit couper par Solène qui se mit à gueuler sans aucune raison qu'on était, je cite, L'Ordre des Bisoucorrnes et que notre devoir était de sauver tous les moldues de Voldychou ! _(NDBY : En vrai_ _il y_ _a pire comme nom, mais .. ça ne fais pas_ _professionnel_ _)_

En gros une connerie, on l'a tous regardé pendant trente secondes avant de décider que le mieux c'était de l'ignorer et que, alors, peut-être, elle arrêterait de sortir des conneries plus grosses qu'elle... On peut toujours rêver n'est-ce pas ?

Puis Fany reprend en s'en foutant royalement : « … Donc je disais face de Serpy … »

Avant de se refaire couper par Soso : « Mais aller quoi c'est une bonne idée non ? »

Tu sais Solène le silence veux dire beaucoup de choses … _(NDA : Alors pourquoi tu la fermes pas ? … Désolée je me suis laissée emporter ) (NDBY : Nan , Soso dis toujours des choses intéressantes !)_ Quoi qu'il en soit Solène se fait frapper par … Non pas Fany...

Mais par notre douce et gentille Lisa, tandis que Saïan, Yannis et moi , on ricane... Non pas comme des débiles mentaux mais de façon aristocratique … Ok je me tais ...

Lisa après avoir repris contenance me demande de lui passer les feuilles de parchemins et une plume, que je lui donne évidemment, je suis pas cruelle... Ou alors que quand c'est nécessaire...

« Donc qui doit on sauver ? »

« FRED ! » Je vous assure que c'est pas moi qui ai gueulé, c'est la licorne !

Je fais la gueule et réponds à la place de Lis' : « Oui ça on avait compris on peut passer à autre chose, s'il vous plait ?! Merci ! » J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on ramène tout à lui ! Ce mec je l'ai jamais vu à part dans le film, et déjà c'était pas un canon... Mais il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup le caractère des jumeaux en général …

« Bin quoi il faut bien sauver ton chéri ?! » Je me frappe la tête avec la main, mais c'est pas vrai … Trop tard, immédiatement Saïan, qui a récupéré une couleur normale, et Yannis réagis : « Comment ça ton chéri ?! » Commence Yannis.

« Hors de question que tu finisses avec qui que ce soit ? » Continue mon autre _petit frère_. _(NDA : J'aime souligner le fait qu'ils sont plus jeunes que moi ...)_

Yan' continue : « Dans toutes les Fanfictions les jumeaux sont de vrais coureurs de jupon, tu as interdiction de les approcher... »

Je les regarde trente secondes : « Vous êtes bien conscient que, lui, comme moi ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés et qu'il y a peu de chance, qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, et ensuite, dois je vous rappeler que c'est moi la grande sœur donc je peux très bien moi aussi surveiller vos fréquentations … J'avais cru comprendre que toi Yannis tu trouvais à ton goût Katie Bell et que toi Saïan Angelina Johnson était particulièrement attirante … » Leur répondis-je avec un sourire diabolique.

Ils eurent tous deux la décence de rougir, avant que Fany exprime son opinion : « Euh … Je croyais que Angelina finissait avec George ... »

Solène ce réveilla d'un coup : « QUOI ?! JE VAIS LA TUER ! »

Ce qui fis que Fany repartit dans un délire : « Yeaaaah ! Yandere-chan ! »

Pendant que Solène commençait à aiguiser un katana sortit de nulle part et que Fany sautillait partout en exprimant son amour pour ce jeu vidéo, Lisa se tourna vers moi …

« Tu sais y a un moyen très simple pour savoir si t'es amoureuse de lui... » Je la regarde perplexe. _(NDA : Je viens de me rendre compte, mais c'est fou le nombre de fois où un personnage est perplexe là-dedans …)_

Elle reprend tandis que nous sommes à présent tous pendu à ses lèvres : « Tu dois faire un patronus corporel … Et Solène aussi ... » Je la regarde un peu perdue, mais c'est Saïan qui pose la question : « Pourquoi un patronus et pourquoi Solène aussi ? »

Lisa lui répond calmement : « Muriel nous avez expliqué une fois que généralement le patronus représente, comme l'animagus la forme corporelle, animal, de notre âme, mais que, contrairement à l'animagus, le patronus peut aussi prendre la forme animal de l'âme de l'être aimé... » Vous voulez que je vous dise... Sincèrement, je me souviens pas avoir raconter toutes ces conneries …

Yannis repose la deuxième question clé : « Certes mais pourquoi aussi Solène ? »

Lisa me regarde : « Si ce que je pense s'avère être vrai et que Mumu est amoureuse de Fred, tout en sachant que Soso est amoureuse de George … » Elle ne prend pas attention au « Quoi ? » retentissant des deux seuls garçons, continuant... « Alors il y a des chances que leurs patronus corporels soit le même … »

On la regarde tous ébahis puis Fany retrouve la parole … « Ouah ! Lis' vraiment, je sais pas comment tu fais, mais t'es un génie... »

Solène qui a l'air plus que ravie de faire un putain de patronus, sort sa baguette et récite la formule, une forme argentée en sort, pour prendre la forme d'un renard … Moui, je confirme elle est amoureuse d'un gars qui ne l'a jamais vue, et qu'elle n'a jamais vu … Bon quoi qu'il en soit c'est vrai que le renard représente bien Fred... George ! Je veux dire George ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai j'ai réussi à faire un lapsus révélateur dans ma tête !

Pourquoi il me regarde tous en ricanant ? Non ?! Ne me dites pas que je l'ai dit à haute voix … Je suis foutue... Solène se met à chanter partout qu'il m'en reste plus que cinq, avant de se mettre à jouer avec son patronus … Putain même lui a l'air de ce foutre de moi …

Je fusille toute ma fratrie par procuration des yeux, avant de sortir à mon tour ma baguette, je pense au souvenir le plus heureux que j'ai, le jour où on a fait exploser les toilettes des filles avec une bombe de chantilly tous ensembles … _(NDA : Non on ne l'a pas fait, mais j'y ai pensé …)_ Et prononce la formule de mon désespoir …

Et une forme argentée sort de ma baguette, avant de prendre elle aussi la forme d'un renard...

Je me hais... Je hais tomber amoureuse … C'est chiant et ça sert à rien...

Bon là ils sont tous entrain de ce foutre de ma gueule... Sauf Saïan, il a l'air de réfléchir _(NDBY : Saïan ? Réfléchir ? Impossible.)_ … Ouiiii ! Je t'aime mon petit frère chéri ! Je m'apprête à lui faire un câlin sauf qu'il ouvre la bouche … « Techniquement … Ça compte pour un lapsus révélateur ça non ? » J'ai rien dit je te hais toi et ta futur descendance je là maudis !

Et soudain j'ai l'idée diabolique … Ils s'arrêtent tous et commencent à me regarder paniquer oui quand j'ai ce regard, il vaut mieux se méfier …

Je souris à Fany et Lisa qui on l'air soudainement inquiètes pour leurs vies : « Mais dites-moi les filles, Vous vous n'êtes pas un tout petit peu amoureuse de serpentards anciens futurs mangemorts, et ne portent-ils pas donc les doux noms de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ? »

Elles me regardent effarées... Mais Saïan lui, les regarde indigné ! « Comment ça vous êtes amoureuses de deux Serpentards mangemorts ?! » Lisa essaye de glisser un petit « Anciens ... » Dans la phrase avant de se faire couper par Yannis « On a pratiquement rien dit pour les deux autres parce que même si ce sont des Dom Juan ils sont à Griffondors, mais il est hors de question que vous deux vous sortiez avec des individus de ce genre ! »

A cet instant précis, ils viennent de faire la plus grande boulette de leur vie … Attention ! Danger ! Danger ! Code Rouge ! Bleu ! Violet ! Ce que vous voulez mais ça va partir en couilles d'hippopotames !

Yannis qui est parti dans son délire je protège mes petites sœurs, Fany et Lisa, et surveille les grandes, Solène et moi, ne voit pas le danger arriver, mais Saïan si il tente de s'échapper sauf que Fan' l'attrape, il cherche à se défendre mais elle lui fait une prise de judo tout à fait remarquable, tandis que Lis' se jette sur B.N. Et le jette à terre pour finir par lui faire une double clé de bras...

Fany qui a moins de compassion se contente de le maintenir à terre en appuyant sur les parties génitales du métisse. _(NDA : Je vous assure les filles ça marche très bien …)_ En gros c'est violent …

J'interromps la torture en prenant le papier que Lisa a fait tomber, si si le papier où on a marqué les personnages à sauver, et où seul Fred Weasley est marqué … « Les gars vous savez très bien depuis le temps, que nous n'aimons pas trop que vous décidez pour nous alors suppliez et elles vous relâcheront ... » Ils opinent la tête difficilement, tu m'étonnes, un est en train de ce faire écraser les nounours et l'autre a le menton par terre et maintenu au sol, les deux bras dans le dos … Ils supplient et les filles les relâchent, non sans pas leur avoir fait un bisous sur la joue, oui parce que même si on aime pas qu'ils essayent de nous commander _(NDA : Féminisme jusqu'au bout ! )_ on adore le fait qu'ils veulent nous protéger... Fany et Lisa reviennent s'assirent sur les canapés, tandis que les garçons restent affalés par terre, Solène leur en fait la remarque …

C'est Saïan qui répond : « Nous venons actuellement de nous faire agresser par deux folles ... » Yannis continu, des fois ils me font penser à des jumeaux. « Nous avons besoin de quelque minute pour nous remettre de la perte de notre virilité … »

« Quelle virilité ? » Je demande taquine, Saïan me répond d'un doigt d'honneur : « Ta gueule Muriel ! Et donc par conséquent nous resterons par terre le temps de nous en remettre … »

Yannis continuant : « Ensuite nous nous lèverons pour préparer le repas. »

« Moui c'est sûr que c'est super virile... » Commentais-je avant de reprendre : « Quoi qu'il en soit continuons la liste … Alors il y a Dobby, Théodore, Blaise, Severus Rogue, Maugrey Fol'oeil... » Il peut être utile s'il reste vivant … Sauf que je me fais encore couper : « VILIGANCE CONSTANCE ! » Hurle Solène se redressant, tout en brandissant son poing, donnant par la même occasion un coup à Yannis qui venait de se relever, le re-précipitant par terre, tenta de se re-redresser, pour finir écrasé sous une Soso, qui lui fit un câlin pour ce faire pardonner … _(NDBY : K.O.)_

« STOP ! » Le hurlement nous figea tous, Lisa venait de s'énerver et c'était presque aussi mauvais que moi quand je m'énerve ou alors mon courage radioactif …

« ON CE CONCENTRE ! MAINTENANT ! Muriel as-tu établis une liste ?! » Je fis le salut militaire, non pas pour me moquer, mais pour sauver ma peau : « OUI CHEF ! OUI ! » Je lui donne le parchemin...

« Bien as-tu une liste chronologique des événements ? » Me demande-t-elle...

« Oui chef ! Le transfert d'Harry Potter ce passe le 27 juillet, son anniversaire le 31, le mariage de Fleur et Bill le 1er août, le 25 mars est je crois le jours où Harry et les autres sont emmenés au Manoir Malefoy, le 1er mai cambriolage de la banque et commencement de la bataille finale, 2 mai fin de la bataille finale … » Elle regarde trente secondes ébahit puis reprend sont sérieux... « Et le jour de l'infiltration au ministère de la magie... »

« Je ne connais pas la date chef, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser Harry se débrouiller pour ça, il y arrivera très bien... » Je lui réponds.

Elle me semble d'accord : « Bien, je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour penser à vos identités secrètes, non pas comme Batman Solène baisse cette main... » Continue t'elle... « Bon maintenant préparation du dîner et finition de l'installation de la tente compris ! »

« OUI CHEF ! OUI ! » Crie-t-on tous en cœur.

* * *

 **Alors comment avez vous trouvé (Ch'uis presque sur d'avoir fait une faute ...) bien ? Pas bien ? Super chiant ?**

 **Et quoi qu'il en soit n'hésitaient pas a laisser des reviews !**

 **Merci bizzz !**

 _ **Pommeverte46**_


	4. Solène ou comment draguer avec tact

Hello me voici enfin de retour après plusieurs semaine d'absence, je dis ça parce que il y a eu plusieurs truc par rapport a mon silence :

-J'avais pas d'inspiration, ce qui fait que ce chapitre et celui que j'ai le moins aimer écrire ...  
-Ma Béta met trois plombs a corriger mes chapitre (ce qui est totalement normal vus mes fautes).  
-Je suis tomber malade.  
-Je suis partie en Allemagne ( Ich bin ein flamenkuche !) le tout en faisant espagnol en LV2...  
-Pour finir par partir au urgence hier...

Ce qui fait que je me suis rendu compte a l'instant que ma Béta m'avais envoyé le chapitre, et comme je suis gentille je le poste Voilà !

* * *

 **Solène** (Oui vous avez bien lu c'est un chapitre où l'on sera dans la tête de Soso !)

Je somnolais tranquillement dans mon lit, quand je sentis un instant une sorte de chatouillis sur mon nez, agacée je froncis le nez, bien décidée à faire partir le truc... Sauf qu'il persistait, ne voulant s'enlever de mon nez, décidément plus qu'agacée je portai ma main à mon visage, sauf que je me retrouvai avec une sorte de mousse sur le visage...

Perturbée j'ouvris grand les yeux, maintenant totalement réveillée, pour plonger mes yeux marron dans ceux gris verts derrière une paire de lunettes, de Muriel qui me regardait avec amusement, en gros elle était clairement en train de se foutre de moi.

Bien décidée à me venger je lui mets le reste de la mousse sur le visage ! Elle éclate de rire avant de me faire un bisou mousseux. « Il faut que tu te lèves Sol' aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du transfert d'Harry et donc le commencement de notre mission. » Je grimace avec elle peu ravie de me battre.

Certes Mumu nous entraîne depuis maintenant trois semaines, ce qui n'empêche pas que nous sommes tous crevés à la fin … Mais on adore l'embêter elle et Lisa qui sont sûrement les plus sérieuses pour l'instant. Je me souviens que M'iel a failli faire une crise cardiaque le jour où on a ramené Guimauve un chat caméléon... Lisa elle c'est quand on lui a sorti nos noms de « Missions »... C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas commun …

Ceux des garçons sont les pires qui peut s'appeler en pleine connaissance de cause: Necokawaii pour le cas de Yannis et Whykeery (NDA : Vache Kyrie ou Valkyrie LOL) pour Saian … Moi ça vas j'ai choisi un nom où bizarrement personne n'a été étonné La Licorne... Celui de Fany est plus sobre et la représente bien La Panthère Noire ! Mumu elle s'est lâchée sur un ancien surnom Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, et Lili qui a apparemment une âme romantique s'est décidée pour Shérazade...

Mouais ça fait une belle brochette de bras cassés... Mais qu'importe ! Aujourd'hui je vais voir mon amour, mon Renard comme on appelle les jumeaux avec M'iel, qui vas d'ailleurs elle aussi voir le sien ce qui semble la réjouir moins que Yannis ou moi mais on s'en fout ! Ce soir je vois mon âme sœur !

« Alors vous n'oubliez pas Lisa, Fany et toi Saian vous nous attendez s'en faire de conneries vous surveillez la tente, interdiction de faire de la magie, et préparer une trousse d'antidote au cas où... Ok Lisa je peux compter sur toi ? » Muriel est tellement stressé qu'elle fait des recommandations à tout le monde pour la 30éme fois au moins... Nous on l'attend habillés de nos capes, blanche pour moi et bleu pour BN... Ce qui est assez saoulant, fatiguée de l'entendre je chope le bras de Yannis sans son autorisation, et sans que Mumu ai pu faire quoi que ce soit je transplane avec mon petit frère...

Et nous apparaissons devant la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui fait qu'ils ont tous le réflexe de nous jeter un Stupefix, en gros l'accueil est chaleureux...

Sauf Yannis a le super réflexe d'utiliser un sort qu'il a inventé, le Bouclier permanent ! Après ce sort jeté, il se tourne vers moi sans faire attention aux gens qui nous lance des stupéfix et autres sorts...

« MAIS PUTAIN T'ES MALADE ?! QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS DE TRANSPLANER SANS PREVENIR ?! ELLE VA NOUS TUER QUAND ELLE SAURA OU ON N'EST ! » Gueule-t-il joyeusement dans mes oreilles.

Je grimace pas super ravie de perdre mon audition maintenant. « Ouais peut être mais maintenant on est assuré qu'elle va bouger son cul et arrêter de faire des recommandations. »

« Je te rappelle que si elle fait des recommandations, c'est pour nous garder en vie là tu transplanes tranquille et devant qui on se retrouve ? Devant eux » dit-il en désignant les gens qui ont arrêté de nous menacer, enfin nan, ils ont toujours les baguettes pointer sur nous, mais maintenant ils écoutent notre conversation...

Je me tourne vers eux : « Euh … Bonjour désolé pour l'entrée un peu particulière... Je suis la Licorne, et voici Necokawaii... On est venus pour piquer la chouette de Ryry ! » J'entends Yan' se frapper la tête contre le mur du salon... Très joli d'ailleurs, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça...

« Laissez tomber elle est folle … On est des gentils on vient vous aidez on est six, sauf que ma sœur a eu l'idée merveilleuse de partir sans notre grande sœur ce qui fait qu'on va se faire tuer devant vous... » Il nous regarde tous perplexe...

J'en profite pour les détailler, scruter, étudier, sans aucune forme de respect, Ryry, Ronron, et Mimi ont l'air un peu paumés, mais je pense qu'ils s'en foutent parce que Hermione est en train d'arracher les cheveux d' Harry pour le Polinectar, ce qui fait qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de nous ! Je suis vexée je vais faire un scandale !

Maugrey, le plus flippant ne nous lâche pas des yeux nous menace toujours, comme tous les adultes, soit tout le monde sauf, Harry, Hermione, Ronald, et les jumeaux... LES JUMEAUX !

Ouais mon Georginou ! Enfin je ne sais pas encore qui est qui mais ça ne devrait tarder... Parce que moi sans aucun respect je me drape de ma cape blanche : « Bon qui est George et qui est Fred ? »

Yannis se frappe la tête : « T'es sérieuse, entre toutes les questions que tu pouvais poser c'est celle-là que tu poses? »

« Bin oui, je sais pas encore les reconnaître vus que c'est la première fois que je l'ai vois... Et vus que je connais déjà tous les autres ... » Je dis d'une petite voix...

« Et dire que Dumbledore à poser tous ses espoir sur nous... On est mal partis... » Soupire-t-il...

Remus arrête de nous menacer... « Vous connaissiez Dumbledore ? »

« Ouais le vieux nous a donné pour mission de tous vous sauver... » Lui répond mon frère, tandis que moi je zieute toujours les jumeaux déterminer à trouver qui et qui …

D'ailleurs un des jumeaux, pitié que ce soit George s'avance vers nous... « Je suis George, et lui c'est Fred » dit-il en désignant son frère, et il a l'air sérieux... « Quels sont vos vrais prénoms ? »

Je grimace à cette question : « Désoler, mais je peux pas répondre à cette question, elle risque de vraiment nous tuer sinon... »

Hermione s'approche « Mais bon sang ! Qui ça elle ?! » A l'instant précis où sa phrase se termine, la porte se détache de ses gonds laissant apparaître une fille dans une cape rouge, la capuche cachant son visage et la baguette pointée vers nous …

« Elle … Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ... » Murmure Blanche Neige en se ratatinant sur lui-même tel un escargot baveux...

« SOL' KENT ET YANNIS KENT ! JE VAIS VOUS ARRACHER LES ENTRAILLES ET M'EN FAIRE UN COLLIER AVEC ! PUIS JE SAVOIR LA RAISON DE VOTRE DISPARITION ? VOUS AVEZ QUOI ? LE QI D'UNE MOULE EN ETAT DE DECOMPOSITION OU QUOI ?! » Les hurlements qui raisonnent dans la pièce, nous transpercent à tous les tympans, nous faisant grimacer... Yannis lui essaye de se justifier : « Mais M'iel... C'est pas ma faute, c'est l'autre qui m'a embarqué ... » Sale traître !

Mais Mumu lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et recommence à parler mais de façon plus calme, ce qui fait qu'elle est mille fois plus dangereuse. « Qu'est que j'en ai à battre, t'es censé la surveiller... »

« Oui mais ... » Tente-t-il de manière pitoyable, Muriel retire la capuche rouge sang laissant apparaître son visage marqué par la colère... « Qu'est que j'en ai à foutre ! Rien ! Alors maintenant vous deux vous allez m'écouter ! C'est la dernière fois que vous faites ça ok ? » On hoche la tête en déglutissant bruyamment...

« Bordel elle ressemble à maman ... » Je vous laisse deviner l'imbécile qui vient de mettre sa vie en danger, il est roux, amoureux d'un croisement entre un nid d'oiseau et une femme, il a la capacité émotionnel d'une petite cuillère et tout le monde _(NDA : les fangirls)_ sont d'accord avec le fait qu'il est idiot qu'on a envie de frapper continuellement …

Muriel tourna son regard vert forêt du côté de Ronald Weasley, il est mort …

 **Fred** (Ouais je change ! Je suis pas trop doué pour comprendre l'esprit particulier de Solène!)

Bon je suis un peu perturbé... Au début tout ce passer bien, on devais aller chercher le survivant, prendre le Polinectar et aller tous a des points différent pour tous se retrouver au Terrier, sauf que deux personnes étaient apparu en plein milieu de la pièce, coupant cours toutes les discussions...

Évidement on avait tous réagis en lançant des sorts, pour les immobiliser, sauf que le garçon, parce que c'était une fille et un garçon, avait lancé une sorte de bouclier permanent et imperméable...

Ils avaient commencé à se disputer, puis c'était présenter avec des nom de code bizarres, la fille était apparemment La Licorne, une grande châtain foncer pâle plutôt mignonne, les yeux chocolat et de longs cils et le garçon Necokawaii, un mec plutôt grand plus que la fille, muscler, brun, les yeux aussi marron que sa copine, pâle lui aussi ... Personnellement la fille avait l'air aussi illuminée que Luna Loovgood, mais ça semblait plaire à mon jumeau...

Lorsque les deux étranges personnages s'était disputés, ça avait était au sujet d'une certaine « elle » qui risquer de les tuer, Hermione avait fini par leur demander qui était « elle », est au même instant la porte avait éclaté laissant apparaître une autre fille bien plus petite que les deux autres, cheveux bouclés couleur caramel, lunettes carrées sur le nez et les sourcils froncés de par sa colère …

Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers les deux étranges personnages, qui venaient de la surnommer Le Petit Chaperon Rouge, ce qui était je crois un conte moldu, je demanderais a la copine a Ronny... Et elle avait commencé à leur hurler dessus, au bout d'un moment elle s'était quelque peu calmée sauf que notre petit frère l'avait ramené et je craignais pour sa vie à cet instant précis... Quoi qu'il n'avait pas tors elle ressembler énormément a maman...

Mais curieusement elle éclata de rire... « Ne inquiète pas Ron-Ron, je ne suis absolument pas comme ta mère ... » Elle sourit quelque instant de manière diabolique « Je suis pire ! Bon maintenant Granger tu vas m'arracher les cheveux du bigleux, le bigleux va me refiler son piaf, je vais transplaner, avec le piaf en question en vous laissant mon frère et ma sœur vous les surveillez... Je reviens... » Dit-elle après avoir designer Sol' et Yan', qui je tiens à le préciser ne lui ressemble absolument pas et transplaner tout en piquant Hedwige a Harry, Sol', elle s'approchât du Survivant lui arrachant les cheveux sans lui demander son avis et les refilant a la Miss-je-sais-tout, elle se colla à mon frère... Qui sembler mort de rire...

« Alors le rouquin explique-moi comment vous est venues l'idée de la crème canari. »Pendant que mon frère s'éclatait a lui répondre je me retournai vers le brun a la cape bleu, qui discuter avec Maugrey Fol' œil.

« Non je ne peux vraiment pas vous donner nos nom, M'iel nous a interdit de le faire... Elle dit que les surnoms ça va mais pour rien d'autre et je crois qu'elle a dit que le mieux ce serait de nous appeler par nos noms de code ... » Maugrey hochât la tête en maugréent : »Elle a l'air futée la gamine... Mais elle ne vous ressemble pas elle n'est pas votre sœur n'est pas ? »

Le brun sourit avec nostalgie : « On est six... M'iel se considère comme une grande sœur et nous protège autant qu'elle le peut, Sol' est la deuxième mais pas forcément la plus sage, après il y à moi, ensuite San' notre petit frère, Fan' et enfin Lis' qui sont les jeunes sœurs, on et tous différents et M'iel nous protèges tous elle est souvent dur avec elle-même, a une mémoire phénoménal pour les livres, et douée pour se battre être sérieuse ou rire elle refuse de tomber amoureuse... » Il me jette un coup d'œil que je n'arrive pas à interpréter...

La grande sœur arrive : « Ouais mais elle a pas le choix faut qu'elle arrête de penser à nous et qu'elle pense à elle... Mais elle sent fout et elle est féroce, telle une lionne, elle protège ses lionceaux, nous les Kent... »

On la regarde tous un peu perturbés, au même moment M'iel réapparait. « C'est bon Ryry j'ai confié ton piaf a Lis'... Putain ch'uis sure qu'elle aurait fini a Serdaigle... » Elle soupire avant de se tourner vers nous, et nous regarde avec étonnement...

« Bin vous prenez le Polinectar on a pas que ça à faire … Maugrey on vous sert d'escorte, pas de discutions on est envoyé par Albus ! Solène tu t'occupes de surveiller Harry, Yannis tu t'occupes des jumeaux et moi je m'occupe du reste OK ?! Bien on y GO ! »

Hermione la première à réagir jeta les cheveux d'Harry dans le Polinectar avant d'en donner a Ron, Fleur, Montegus, George, et moi, et d'en boire elle-même...

Au moment où je portais le verre à mes lèvres, je croisa sont regard, vert, très vert, elle me regardait en fronçant c'est sourcilles comme si elle était devant un QCM de Métamorphose particulièrement compliqué, avant de détourner son regard, et de s'approcher du vrai Survivant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir comme une pointe transpercer mon ventre, que s'identifia comme de la jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Harry aimait ma sœur et « elle » elle ne souhaitait pas tomber amoureuse... Je bus ma potion et me dirigea vers mon père... « Fred ? » J'hochai simplement la tête écoutant les recommandations de Maugrey et Kinsley...

 **Muriel** (Ouaiiis enfin retours a moi même ! C'est la dernière fois que je fais plusieurs personnages, c'est trop chiant !)

Mon regard passa un instant sur le rouquin dont j'étais censé être amoureuse avant de me diriger vers le Bigleux laissant Solène et Yannis s'amuser à pour la première draguer George tout en ce foutant de la gueule de Hermy chou avec son soutif' et l'autre parler avec Tonk sur son don de Métamorphosage naturel.

« Salut Harry. » Il me regarda un instant inquiet avant de me rendre mon salut.

Je le regardai avant de chuchoter : « Bon je vais pas prendre quatre chemin, je connais ta mission, grâce à Dumby, je peux t'aider avec mes frère et sœur, mais pour cela il faut que tu m'en laisse un de tu sais quoi, je sais où il se trouve je sais comment le détruire, mais il faut que tu m'aide pour sa... J'ai ta chouette je vais te la redonner après l'avoir changé de couleur elle sera noir avec une tache blanche sur le front, le tu sais quoi je te le détruirais... t'inquiète pas … Je suis la meilleure personne pour te protéger … »

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers ses amis... Et on se prépara pour le transfert d'Harry ….

* * *

 **Les réponses au cinq reviews reçut merci a vous :  
**

 ** _LM_ : Alors vus que je ne peut pas te répondre en messages priver je le fais la... Alors oui j'ai trois correcteurs (Cela vas sans dire ma nullité ) mais ils sont comme moi jeune donc ils font généralement ce qu'il peuvent, oui je la fais lire a mes ami(e)s ils sont généralement l'étincelle de mes délires ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews ça me fais a chaque fois super plaisir !**

 ** _ChocolatePotter_ : Je ne suis pas sérieuse, je te le dis franchement, c'est pour cela que mon livre ne l'ai pas, le faites que je le coupe avec mes () comme tu dis me permet de me reposer dans l'histoire et de critiquer moi même ce que j'écris ... Je suis désoler que ma façons d'écrire ne te plaise pas forcément mais je te rassure le prochains chapitre sera plus sérieux car c'est l'une des premières batailles ... En tout cas merci pour ton review!  
**

 ** _Eddy.B_ : Merci pour ton review il ma fait plaisir ! **

**Ps : encore désoler pour les fautes !**

 **Pommeverte46**


End file.
